Singularity
by kinzie13
Summary: Fed up with Inuyasha's horrible treatment, Kagome leaves only to be whisked away by a strange tunnel of energy. The other side is nothing like she expected. When she finally returns, she is not the girl who left and the world she landed in comes with her. Old and new allies will join forces to stop not only a new evil but the end of the world. But can they handle this new Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Kinzie13 here with my brand new story. I hope you like it I've had this idea floating around for awhile now. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but the story is mine!

"Energy levels holding at 75% Doctor".

Dr. Kenji Iyashu kept his face professional even as internally he was almost howling with glee. 75% levels! They had never made it this far and unless they had some real results soon, the project was going to be scrapped. He reigned in himself mentally, knowing that no matter what small success they achieved, there was a lot riding on this project and less than 100% wasn't good enough.

"Raise energy output and let's see if we can't get closer to Singularity Point". The tech in front of him did as instructed, slowly raising the control lever as more energy was introduced to the system. But after 10 minutes it was obvious that no amount of energy would cause the levels to rise any higher. Would the project never succeed? All the other fall backs had less of a chance of working than Project Terminus. For the first time in a long time, Dr. Iyasu's energy levels spiked wildly out of control as his anger got the better of him, wishing with all his soul that the project would work and save them all. And a moment was all it took.

Maybe it was the year-long failure they had trying to get this to work, everyone's hopes slowly fading that caused the extensive safety procedures to become lax, maybe it was just a lack of observant management as those in charge had been much more focused on getting the project functioning. What ever the cause, at the moment the Doctor's energy spiked and he made his desperate plea, a data tech opened the sealed and energy balanced door.

On the screen, there was a spike in background energy and alarms started beeping rapidly as the levels rose immediately.

"Doctor!" The control tech screamed in fear. "The levels are rising too fast and by themselves!" Reaching for the manual shut down, Dr. Iyasu grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You fool! This is the closest we've ever gotten and you want to stop it?! Do you want us all to die! We may never get this close again! We need to see it through if we ever hope to replicate the event again!" Iyasu stared wide-eyed through the observation window, as the visible curtain of green energy in the air started to swirl in a circle like a whirlpool, becoming brighter and brighter.

"Levels at 85%. 90. 95. 100. Energy levels have reached critical mass Doctor!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a sonic boom forced everyone in the facility to cover their ears. Dr. Iyasu could only stare at the beautiful whirlpool, as a blue sky was visible through the tunnel at the center. Blue! Mother of God when's the last time the sky had been blue?

"We've reached Singularity! Record all levels and environment data. Measure background radiation immediately. I wanna know where we broke through at."

While they watched green trees became visible through the tunnel, with something small in the distance. Everyone strained to see what it was. Suddenly, the levels fluctuated wildly.

"Something has disturbed the Singularity's integrity. Oh god, do you think we picked something up? Would anything even survive the trip?" The control tech was visibly panicking.

"Get yourself together woman! Track the corridor location see if anything is coming through in here." Iyasu was close to panicking himself but he didn't show it. Someone needed a cool head.

"Tunnel direction has inverted and the end is now...here. As in above us. Whatever we picked up is going to come out on the surface directly above the facility."

Iyasu paled. "My god we have to get up there now! Get all the security we have up there as fast as possible before whatever came through is killed! Put the facility on full alert now!"

Anything else said was lost in the mad scramble to get to the surface as the Singularity flickered and died.

"OMG, I can't stand that arrogant, rude, ungrateful bastard for one more minute! I swear this time I'm never coming back!" A young woman about 18 years old came stomping into view along the trail through the trees that lead to Edo. Furiously kicking any rocks or sticks in her way, the woman shook her head as her hand was stiffly held at her side clenched in anger.

Logically she knew why Inuyasha had, yet again, said cruel things to her and hurt her feelings badly. Kikyo. It was always Kikyo. When they had come across Naraku 6 months before and realized he was actually there in the flesh they had hoped that it would be the final battle. Even Kikyo had shown up, apparently tracking Naraku. During the battle, just as Kagome thought they would win as she sent a charged spiritual arrow flying towards him, followed by an attack from Inuyasha, Naraku had been blown apart.

But before they could celebrate, loud laughter filled the clearing, chilling everyone's blood. Naraku was standing behind Kikyo with several tentacles thrust through her body, cracks appearing all over her clay shell. There wasn't time to react as Naraku pulled the tentacles in opposite directions ripping Kikyo apart.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha rushed forward as Naraku disappeared, still laughing hatefully. Kagome was right behind Inuyasha dropping her bow as she kneeled down to the broken priestess preparing to heal her as she once had before. A light touch on her arm stopped her as Kikyo smiled sadly blood running sluggishly from the corner of her lips.

Although she said no words, Kagome heard her through the soul they shared.

'Please don't Kagome. I'm tired. I used to be so filled with hate and for awhile that kept me going but ever since you healed my wound, I have felt differently. I wonder what our soul went through in the time between us to allow you to be so selfless and pure as to heal the hate I carry. I know it will hurt him, but please tell Inuyasha that I will always love him and I hope he lives a long and happy life. I'll watch over you all'

Tears flowed freely down Kagome's face as she slowly pulled her hands away from Kikyo's wound.

"Oi, what are you doing! She's dying hurry and save her!"

"I can't Inuyasha."

"What do you mean you can't?! You healed her before so do it now."

Kagome stared sadly at Kikyo's face as she closed her eyes, her body slowly going slack. "I can't heal her Inuyasha. Kikyo is at peace. She's ready to move on."

Gold eyes narrowed as they studied Kagome's face as she tried to avoid meeting his gaze. "You mean you won't heal her, not can't, don't you? You want to let her die."

A fresh surge of tears spilled from Kagome's eyes as she nodded still not looking at Inuyasha. He inhaled loudly and everything grew silent. After a few moments, Kagome saw the blue ball of light lift from Kikyo's chest and float into her, her soul once again whole. A loud ringing crack was the only sound in the clearing as Kagome flew back and crashed into the ground. It took a moment for her to realize what had happened. 'Inuyasha...struck me. He slapped me...'

"BITCH! YOU KILLED HER!" Howling his fury Inuyasha leaped after her claws extended to slice her in half but was halted by a giant boomerang that struck him mid jump and threw him into a tree. No longer standing by silently, Sango and Miroku rushed to Kagome's aid realizing Inuyasha had gone mad with grief. With Sango holding him off, Miroku rushed to her side helping her up while she tried to get her thoughts straight. Taking a breath, Kagome subdued him before he could hurt anyone.

"Sit!. Sit sit sit sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" With every command Inuyasha was slowly forced to the ground, his eyes completely red as his demon half took over in his anger. At the final command, he finally slammed into the ground but unfortunately the subduing necklace shattered at the same time, pieces flying everywhere as soon as he landed. Before anyone could realize how screwed they were when the subjugation wore off, Miroku had dashed forward and pasted 5 seals around Inuyasha's head ensuring his rampage wouldn't continue.

Instead of freeing Inuyasha the next morning, they loaded him onto Kiara and headed back to Edo. They released the seal 3 days later after Inuyasha had blinked in agreement that he was better and would not attack. He also had not apologized, running off for another 4 days before coming back and demanding they hunt down Naraku. Nobody had protested, not even Kagome, knowing that the wound was still fresh and he needed this time to help heal. But that also hadn't improved their relationship as Inuyasha, who was always kind of a jerk to her but had still had his nice moments, proceeded to treat Kagome like his worst enemy and saying horrible things about her every chance he got.

For 6 months she had put up with it, knowing he didn't really mean it he was just mourning Kikyo and it didn't help that she looked similar and had not helped her. But she couldn't go against Kikyo's dying wish so she had to endure the emotional torture as best she could, knowing that confronting him wouldn't help, especially now that the subjugation beads were broken there was no telling how he would react.

Today had been the last straw. Being called a 'worthless waste of space who murdered her competition out of jealousy' and hearing things like 'if I wish hard enough maybe the Kami's will kill you and bring her back instead' was just something she couldn't deal with anymore. Whether or not he meant what he said, the last 6 months had finally helped her fall out of love with Inuyasha, for who could love someone who treated you so badly?

Still staring at the trail deep in thought Kagome was startled when a sonic boom rang out and the hair on the back of her neck started to rise. 'What the heck was that?' Whipping her head around wildly, a bright light above alerted her to the source. A huge green curtain floated above her looking like the Aurora Borealis, but closer than she had ever seen. Within seconds the curtain turned into a giant whirlpool that slowly came closer to the ground as a tunnel formed in the center. 'That can't be leading to somewhere here. The sky is yellow!'

Before she could run from the strange sight Kagome realized she was being pulled toward it. Dropping her bag and gripping the ground didn't help and she was quickly pulled in. Screaming on the outside she was laughing hysterically inside her mind. 'I'm being pulled god knows where through a strange tunnel when just a minute ago I thought life couldn't get any worse and wishing like hell I could just disappear!'

The blue sky vanished as the end of the tunnel closed behind her and Kagome was carried through towards the strange yellow sky and what looked like dry, dusty ground. With a yelp, she landed and jumped up quickly looking around. It was nothing like the place she left. Few trees were visible in the barren land, everything taking a strange cast under the unfamiliar yellow sky. The wing whipped up small dust tornados through the few scraggly patches of dry grass. Even the sunlight felt strange on her skin like it was heavier somehow.

Never in her life had Kagome felt so alone. No matter what had happened through their various adventures over the last 3 years she knew that her friends would always come for her. Now, no one would come for her. Her friends didn't even know she had disappeared and couldn't guess how long it would take them to find her backpack and realize something was wrong. Until then she would have to hope no youkai stumbled upon it and the hidden jewel shards inside. She had warned them but you never knew. One thing was for sure, she was on her own for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the Sengoku Jidai, all the creatures of the land heard a massive boom, but only youkai or those with spiritual powers followed by a huge wave of energy that followed it. Not far from the source, the shard hunting group that was currently heading towards Edo detoured to check it out. After all, Kagome had left earlier that morning very angry and that always meant it would be some time before she returned. Whether by herself or dragged back by a hanyou. Coming into the clearing that was determined the source of the disturbance Inuyasha immediately went on alert.

"That wench came through here not long ago." Eyes wide Sango and Miroku exchanged looks.

"You don't think she was here when whatever happened sent out that pulse of energy, do you?" Sango's voice held the hint of fear they all felt. Silence met her words as Inuyasha ran forward to investigate the clearing. Going up the slight hill, his whole frame filled with tension as he caught sight of a familiar yellow backpack at the bottom of the shallow slope. Heart thudding in his ears he picked up the bag confirming that it was indeed Kagome's. The scent on the fabric told him that she had held it recently but after the bag, her trail disappeared.

"Her bow is still strapped to it. She wouldn't just leave that behind. But it doesn't look like anyone else has been here. So where is she?" Miroku mumbled to himself while looking for clues that he might be wrong. He turned around to watch as Sango begin to dig through the bag. At her gasp, both males turned around.

"Guys something definitely bad happened to her." As she spoke she pulled her hand out of the bag, the object in it becoming visible once it left the confines of the backpack. There in her hand was a small glass jar that held Kagome's purified jewel shards. At their looks, Sango explained. "Youkai are always grabbing Kagome because they can sense the shards. So she figured out how toward them with her powers in her bag to ward off attacks. She would NEVER leave these behind willingly."

Even Inuyasha managed to look concerned as they stared intently at the bottle, wondering what had happened to their friend and shard detector. Inuyasha growled whipping around and pulling his sword from its sheath as Sesshomaru came into the clearing, golden eyes searching carefully around the area.

"Half-breed. What was the cause of the power surge?"

"Why the hell should I tell you bastard?!" Sango stepped around Inuyasha before he could yell another insult.

"My lord do you know anything about this? Whatever it was we think that it took our friend Kagome. Her jewel shards are still here so she must have been taken by force."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru does not know what has happened to the miko. The power this one sensed was unparalleled and of the very fabric of the world itself. If such a power has taken the miko she may be gone for good." With a final glance around the clearing, he turned and disappeared into the trees.

"Ugh useless bastard! Of course the wench will come back she still has a job to do finding jewel shards." Inuyasha crossed his arms a frown on his face.

Sango looked much more worried. "But we don't even know what took her. What if she can't come back? And would she even want to come back if she could?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've been treating Kagome like shit lately and we put up with it at her request because you were grieving over Kikyo's death! You chased her away once again and once again she is in danger because of you! The only difference is this time we can't save her! What are we gonna tell Shippo?" Sango ended her rant on a wail and stomped off in the other direction to cry for her lost friend who was more like a sister and some of the only family she had left.

Grumbling to himself that he didn't give a shit, Inuyasha turned away from the slayer choosing to ignore her angry words. But in the back of his mind, a small seed of guilt had been planted as he wondered where his missing shard detector was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here's the 1st chapter guys! I'll try to get a regular update schedule going. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's chapter 2! Please read and review I'd love to know what you think! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strong yellow light filtered through the clouds overhead as she looked warily around. Dusty landscape bare of anything except for scraggy trees and a few patches of dying grass. Everything felt strange and foreign. Even the sunlight shining down on here felt weird. It was almost heavy on her skin.

After some thought, Kagome decided that it didn't matter which direction she went since everything looked the same and the sun was hidden behind the clouds and started walking. 'Great freaking landed in Munchkin Land without even a small dog to keep me company. Gripping her arms to her body she stared intently at her, hoping to see someone or something that could possibly help here. Maybe she would get lucky and come across a town.

Sometime later she noticed something in the distance. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? No there was definitely something there, a figure. Speeding up she called out to the figure.

"Hello? Can you help me? I'm not sure where I am. I came through some weird tunnel and landed here." As she got closer she saw it was a person coming slowly towards her. But as the figure got closer, her instincts started going crazy. Something was wrong here but she didn't know what. Feeling alarmed she slowed down as the person coming closer became clearer. It was a man she noticed with black hair hanging in a shaggy mess around his face covering his eyes. He walked strangely too it wasn't a limp it was almost as if he was slightly dragging his foot behind him and now she could see that he was dressed in torn and very dirty clothes with brownish stains all over the front of it.

Her instincts screamed to turn around and run the other way as she came to a stop watching the man. But as she stopped the man picked up speed, using a strange loping gait as he came his foot still dragging behind him as it flopped sickly behind him with the increase in speed. Deciding that she would trust the alarm ringing in her head Kagome turned around to go back in the other direction. That's when she saw his head come up and she screamed.

His eyes were completely black like 2 charcoal pits in his face and his mouth hung open much too wide like he didn't have a jaw, as he suddenly howled at her. Old and new blood stained the sharp teeth that filled it as his tongue flopped out drooling red saliva.

She ran as fast as she could away from the horrible creature she thought was her savior. It came faster after her, snarling as it clawed the ground with its arms to go faster. She went faster than ever in her life, knowing for certain that if she slowed even a little the thing behind her would kill her. Her breath sobbed out as Kagome could tell it was getting closer. She could smell it now, blood and decaying flesh, it made her want to throw up it was so bad but if she did she would die.

When the creature was inches from her back, a deafening roar sounded overhead. Not daring to look at what made it Kagome continued to run. It wasn't till she realized that the smell had faded that she turned to see where it was behind her. To her surprise, it had turned away from her and looked like it was running away from something. Coming to a stop panting hard she dropped to the ground, looking up for the source of the sound. There in the sky chasing the creature was a huge dragon. Crap she couldn't be in Japan if people were riding dragons like horses.

The dragon's brown-gold scales gleamed in the light as it wings pumped powerfully before pulling in to dive toward the ground. Accelerating at the thing its wings snapped open as it took a deep breath, then from its jaws a torrent of molten lava-like fire erupted completely engulfing the fleeing creature, screaming its death before dropping into a pile of ashes as the fire cleared.

Deciding that she couldn't run anymore and maybe dragon fire wouldn't be the worst way to die, Kagome sat watching the dragon circle closer. The beast was the size of 2 charter buses stacked on top of each other but still seemed slight as if it was smaller than most dragons. It's long tail whipped the grass as it landed wings settling against it's back revealing what she hadn't seen yet past her awe of the beast. The dragon had rider sitting between its shoulders in a saddle.

As the figure swung down she tensed, painfully aware of the last time she thought she'd found help. But the woman in front of her seemed alright. Long blonde hair hanging down her back from a high ponytail and dark gray eyes, she was very beautiful and reminded her of a youkai. She didn't feel like one although it was obvious she wasn't human. Her ears were rounded but the very tops were pointed like the elves she'd seen in movies and her aura didn't match anything she'd felt before.

She was some kind of warrior as brown leather armor covered her body in the form of a halter top, skirt, shoulder guards and wrist bracers with knee length leather boots. Covering the whole of the leather was what looked like brown-gold dragon scales that gave the impression of chain mail. The woman slowly approached with her sword in her hand checking to see if Kagome was going to attack her. She cocked her head and said something in a language Kagome didn't understand.

"I'm sorry I don't speak your language. Do you know Japanese?" The woman's eyes widened like she understood but she didn't reply. Raising her hand in front of her face she stared at her palm and a small gold ball of light appeared. She began to speak into it and a male's voice replied from the ball. She watched eyes wide. 'It's a communications device!' Nodding her head she motioned to Kagome then to the dragon.

"Haha umm, I hope you're not wanting me to ride that thing?" She shook her head hoping her message got across. The woman seemed to understand and gestured to the still smoldering pile of ash that was left of the creature who attacked her. She held up her fingers one by one pointing with the other hand at the plains surrounding them, then at the dragon again. The message was clear to Kagome. There were more of those things out here and they needed to leave before they came.

Gulping nervously she nodded to the woman who smiled and lead her to the dragon. Climbing up first she held her hand out to help her up behind her. Gripping the saddle for dear life Kagome sent up a prayer as the dragon unfurled its wings. Had she thought it small? It looked enormous from this close. With a mighty pull, the dragon launched into the air to the sound of screaming and rolling laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Iyasu tripped for the third time in his mad scramble to reach the surface, almost ripping the handle off the door as he jerked it open. He looked quickly at the surrounding plains hoping for some sign of whatever the Singularity had pulled through the tunnel. The chief security officer approached after giving instruction to his men.

"Doctor a Scout a few miles from here found something strange after eliminating a Remnant. She should land shortly." Almost as soon as he finished speaking the dragon could be seen in the distance. As it readied to land he saw it was indeed a Scout Class dragon, the darker color and smaller body it's most distinguishing features. Scouts were the smallest but stealthiest class which made extremely valuable especially for hunting Remnats and protolling the borders.

The dragon landed in the circle the security officers had made around the underground entrance to guard against any attacks while they were exposed on the surface. When Iyasu saw that there were 2 figures on the back of the dragon he thought he might faint. A person had come through the tunnel and lived! This was amazing news! Dismounting the rider motioned the other closer to him and formed her gold ball and began speaking rapidly into it.

Dr. Iyasu noticed that the person they had pulled through was a strangely dressed female and approached her slowly as not to scare her. Close enough to observe her features he gasped. My god was she human?! He took a deep breathe taking in her scent and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. She was indeed a human and a pure one at that! No signs of mutation at all!

"Umm hi, I'm Kagome. Can you tell me where I am?"

Iyasu started almost biting his tounge in half. "You are speaking ancient Japanese!" he exclaimed ciricling her form as she shifted nervously.

"Wait what do you mean ancient Japanese? You know my language?"

He nodded excitedly. "Of course I am a scientist and archeologist I kno several ancient languages. My name is Dr. Iyasu. Tell me how did you get here? Bening pure human you can't be from here."

As Kagome told the story about the green tunnel sucking her up and dropping here Iyasu nodded."Yes I'm sorry that was us we were doing an experiment and unfortunatly you got caught up in the middle of it."

"Does that mean you can send me back home?" The hope in her voice was obvious but died when he shook his head.

"I'm sorry my dear but I can't say for sure we can. We've been working on this for a year and never gotten it to work today was a fluke we still don't know what happened. For now we'll take you to the Ja'er Sete, our king and see what he wants to do." Nodding with tears in her eyes the dragon rider approached informing Dr. Iyasu that a transport would be coming for him and the girl. He quickly retrieved the relevent notes just as the transport arrived, a sleek metal pod with a window up front and the side opened for them to enter. The dragon took off opposite the transport as they headed to the castle. Kagome silently wiped her eyes, determined to be strong.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

As the transport door opened Kagome's mouth was open in awe. The castle was enormous with high gray walls she couldn't tell were metal or stone but looked like a combination of both. There were turrets on each length of the wall for lookouts and the main house rose up proudly behind them, flags flying from the highest point of the castle. The only difference she could see from the castles she knew was that there was no gate at all just enclosed walls all around. Below the main house, another wall stood and there was a large city on the other side. All the building looked like they were made out of the same material as the walls. Iyasu motioned her to follow him as he led her through a doorway and into the keep. The halls were high but didn't have as much decoration as she had expected. Along the walls were murals of events she had never seen and strange backdrops.

Kagome felt a nervous sweat take hold. It wasn't her 1st experience traveling through time if anything she was a pro. But before she had always had something familiar to make her feel better, recognizing the area or the language. Now she had no idea where or WHEN she was. As they walked they passed more people, servants, and soldiers it looked like. And everyone they passed had similar features of al different colored eyes and the rounded ears with the pointed tips. She had been too nervous to notice before being surrounded by a lot of strange people, but even Dr. Iyasu had round pointed ears and when he turned back to smile at her she saw his eyes were a mix of green with orange flecks. It seemed only the soldiers wore the strange scale and leather armor while the servants and regular people wore a tunic and pants like Dr. Iyasu. So far everything about these people reminded her of youkai especially the fangs and claws they all had but she couldn't feel any youkai in any of the auras she sensed. Even more confused she hoped the king could give her some answers.

Going through a large pair of doors they entered a large grand room with banners hanging from the ceiling. Across the room stood 2 thrones and upon the left was a tall man with thick black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore armor like the dragon rider but it looked more like metal than leather and was a fawn color with the dragon scales of purple, a deep blue cloth draped across his body and over his shoulder. Once again she was reminded of pictures she had seen of Roman dress.

From another side of the room, a stern looking man entered and came to stand by the king. He had a hateful look in his eyes. He looked similar to the king with limp black hair and red-orange eyes. His armor was red with deep black scales that looked like a spots of dried blood with the same blue cloth draped over his shoulder. As they approached both looking intently at Kagome as Iyasu spoke to the king in their native tongue before switching to ancient Japanese.

"My I present my king, the Ja'er Sete, Vetras Aurellia. My prince, the Ja'er Seka, Kratos Urteya." Iyasu bowed backing away to stand behind Kagome, motioning her forward. Kagome took his place bowing low to the Lords as she introduced herself, willing her voice not to show her nerves.

"Greetings your majesties. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Thank you for seeing me." To her relief, the king smiled at her lessening the tension she felt.

"Welcome Kagome to Sidast Elan. Last Life in this world and defender of the Light." Turning to Iyasu he motioned him to begin explaining the circumstances. He briefly went over what brought her to them and the King's brow rose in surprise. "Do we know where she came from?"

"Radiation data gathered at the Singularity's opening underground indicate that we broke through to the Sengoku Jidai in the year 1505." Approaching Kagome he pulled back his sleeve to reveal a gauntlet like the dragon rider had worn and she was startled as a screen appeared across the surface as Iyasu clicked on several things holding the gauntlet close to her. A holographic display appeared directly above it displaying graphs and readings. "However from the radiation readings from Miss Higurashi she is from the year 2005. This is why she is a pure human and holds no trace of mutation." All the men stared at her waiting for an explanation. Her instincts told her lying wouldn't be good so she gave them the truth.

"Your readings are correct Doctor. I'm from Tokyo, Japan in the year 2005. 3 years ago I was pulled into the dry well on our property by a yokai and fell into a time slip. When I came out the other side I was in the Warring States era in 1505 in a place called Edo which would become Tokyo later. After that, I have traveled continuously between that time and my own for the last 3 years on a mission with several comrades."

Iyasu was nodding. "Ja'er Sete I believe this is why she was pulled through the Singularity and survived. The tunnel is by no means stable for travel and with the current conditions she should have been ripped to pieces. I believe her travels have given her a natural resistance."

The king looked thoughtful. She hoped he would provide some answers now.

"My Lord, please can you tell me where I am? When I am? I'm not sure where I landed other than your kingdom of Sedast Elan." The king and Iyasu suddenly gave her pitying looks while the prince sneered.

"I'm sorry to inform you Kagome but you are still in what was once known as Japan. The year is 4008. You have been pulled forward 2,000 years into the future. The world is a much different place than you left, a much darker place now." The prince spoke up for the 1st time.

"Don't feel sorry for her yet. If she's really a pure human it's only a matter of time till the radiation in the atmosphere turns her into a Remnant. We should kill her now before she poses a threat to the population!" A cruel smile revealed just how he felt about her being human.

Her miko powers crackled to live across her skin before she could reign them in, responding to the obvious threat the prince had made. The king suddenly sat up straighter staring at her while Iyasu took a quick reading on his gauntlet.

"My lord she has the components of magic! Very crude and underdeveloped but based on these reading she had great power. Although badly phrased, Ja'er Seka raises a valid point. Without intervention, she will mutate into a Remnant with exposure to our atmosphere."

The king had a thoughtful look on his face again and seemed to be thinking hard about something. "My dear do you know what youkai are?" At her nod, he continued. "As you must know youkai were the ruling class in the year 1505. But I'm guessing you hadn't seen or sensed any in your home time of 2005 yes?" She nodded once again. "In the year 2013, a lab experiment went wrong permanently changed the course of history. During the experiment, reaction released an unexpected burst of gamma radiation into the surrounding area. Gamma rays pass through almost anything except lead, which did not shield even though it could have been a byproduct. Because the elements they were working with were not harmful no one was concerned about it.

This was a time when youkai still only relied on magic to conceal themselves, science was not a factor. This was the fatal mistake. The sure in gamma radiation caused the concealment charms of all youkai in a 10 block radius to fail. Can you imagine? Some youkai appearances are quite frightening. There was mass panic. The police and national guard responded and the youkai retaliated to protect themselves. Suddenly the youkai were bein hunted. The experiment researched was seized by the government to find out how to expose them. Within 5 years it was full on war.

Some youkai were killed on site, some herded into special areas to keep them away from the human population. When the gamma radiation connection was made the humans turned to a nuclear response. So it went on for 2 centuries with youkai becoming more scarce and some hiding underground in huge cavern-cities with other youkai, hanyou and human sympathizers including mikos. Although mikos were once the enemies of youkai when they were discovered to have special powers they were hunted as well. It was the age of the Pure Human Agenda. It wasn't until an Anti-Youkai nuclear research facility experienced a catastrophic failure and introduced radioactive material into the atmosphere.

By this time most pure youkai were gone only hanyou mixes left. The radiation penetrated the ground as well as through the air affecting the whole planet. The surviving populations became changed. Over the next 1,800 years, humans slowly mutated into unbelievable creatures, their intelligence decreasing every year till they were mindless beings driven by instincts reminiscent of the only legends of zombies, craving death and flesh of all living things. Youkai, hanyou, and miko descendants were affected too but for the better, even retaining the longevity from our youkai ancestors and the inner beast although we cannot change into our true form. We have become a kind of super race with youkai and miko powers combining to form what we know call magic." At this, he raised his hand and blue sparks danced around his fingers. "Most of our city population can use magic to some extent but some excel in it. In the last millennium magic and science have combined into Alchemy which is more powerful than ever before.

But although our society is flourishing, we are at the edge of extinction. The planet can no longer handle the amount of radiation it has been poisoned with. The atmosphere is so full the particles no longer reflect cosmic radiation like it did in your time. This is why the sky hasn't been blue in over 1,000 years. No one alive has seen anything but a yellow sky." He smiled sadly

Kagome's mind was frantically turning in circles. 2,000 years?! Her family is dead, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede they were all dead! She felt herself begin to hyperventilate when a large warm hand came down on her shoulder and she looked up into the kind eyes of the king. "You grieve for those you left behind. I can tell you have a kind heart it shows in your eyes. You remind me much of my late wife."

"Ja'er Sete we must decide quickly what to do about Miss Higurashi being human. I will try to repeat the the success but it will take time, time I fear she does not have." Iyasu seemed very worried for her and she couldn't help but feel better. It was his fault she was here but it was an accident and he genuinely felt bad and wanted to help her. The king stared at the young woman in front of him for a long moment before nodding.

"I have decided. You are not from this place and it is by our doing you have come. My people brought you so as such you are my responsibility. Since it is unknown whether you will ever go home, I will hereby adopt you into my family as my daughter through the Blood Rights."

"WHAT?! You want to bring that THING into the royal family?! She is no better than the Remnants given time. I refuse to allow this!" Prince Kratos' angry shouts echoed throughout the chamber.

"Silence Brother! How fortunate then that I am Sete and you are Seka. You cannot order me to do anything. Begone from my presence your support is not needed." With an angry growl, the Prince stormed from the room. "Iyasu we begin immediately to protect Kagome and before my brother can cause a ruckus." Still shocked by the king's announcement, Iyasu took a chalice off the nearby table and pulled a knife from his boot. The king waved over a servant telling him to fetch someone named Korache.

"Excuse me, your majesty, I realize what an honor it is your doing but I have to ask, why?" Kagome was shifting nervously under his gaze clenching her hands together. The king gave her a soft smile.

"Because my dear you remind me of my wife. This is exactly as she would have done she was a wonderful and selfless person, always caring for others. She died almost 7 years ago protecting some of our people from a horde of Remnants shortly before our daughter's 1st birthday. That is another reason. My daughter has always longed for a sister and female companion since her mother's death. I could never remarry. But I feel you will love her just as much. So tell me Kagome, do you accept my offer? Long life, strength, and power, a new family to love you and help you grieve over what you have lost and to move on? The choice is yours I will force nothing on you."

As he spoke a young girl of 8 ran giggling into the room. She had green eyes like her father, but with specks of blue and shoulder length dark brown hair. "Father I have Trevek for you! He let me feed him and pet him!" Smiling widely she petted the small purple dragon the size of a large cat on her shoulder. Stopping next to them she looked curiously at Kagome. "Who is this Father?"

"Korahe this is Kagome Higurashi. She was brought here from her home on accident and my not be able to go back. Because she is human I have offered to adopt her into our family to keep her safe. Would you be accepting of a new big sister?" Korahe slowly circled Kagome looking her over carefully before pulling down on her hand to bring her down so she could look in her eyes. For several minutes they seemed to stare into the very depths of the other's soul. At the same time, they smiled and Kagome dropped to her knees to pull Korahe into a hug. Her pure and innocent heart reminded her so much of Souta and Shippo. Kagome looked up at the king.

"My lord I would be honored to be welcomed into your family. It may take some time, but I truely believe I can be happy here." He smiled as Korahe furiously nodded her agreement, smiling widely.

Iyasu came forward with the chalice and held out the knife to the king. He quickly scored a line across his palm, letting the blood drip into the chalice to mix with the small bit of wine Iyasu had added. Taking Korahe's hand he repeated the action and she didn't make a sound but continued smiling at Kagome. As the king began the chant blue sparks flowed around them.

"I, Vetras Aurellia, take my blood, and the blood of my blood. To mix, to bind, to make into this one of my blood. She shall be as though daughter of my body, sister of my child. In name, spirit, and heart. By my magic, blood, oath, I make this one Zrelle Aurellia. First born of my line."

The sparks danced around them in a blinding whirl as the king handed Kagome the chalice and she drank the potion. As soon as the last drop the blue light rushed into her body burning and soothing at the same time. That was the last thing she knew as she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just this story!

Here's chapter 4. I realized today my browser spellcheck isn't working too well (I type fast so mistake are a given) so sorry for any typos I'm trying to get them all. Would really love some reviews. Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she opened her eyes again, her vision swam, everything slowly coming into focus. Turning her head, she saw a face come into view. Pack-sister a voice in her head said. That's right it was Korahe, her new little sister. Seeing her awake she smiled.

"Zrelle! You're finally awake! We weren't sure when you were going to wake up."

For a moment she was confused. 'Zrelle? Oh, that's right, my new name. Huh. Zrelle Aruellia. I like it a new name for a new life.' She smiled realizing she could now understand and speak their language. Sitting up she smiled back at Korahe. "Ready to see your new look big sis?" She held up a mirror for her to see. Her hair was still black, but it was much longer, down past her waist and seemed fuller, thicker. Her eyes once brown, were now a brilliant green-blue like Korahe's but closer to their father's color emerald. With round pointed tipped ears and dainty fangs and claws, she felt completely different. She jumped up out of bed swinging her new sister around in a circle laughing happily. "Come on Zrelle let's go show Father the new you!"

Holding hands they raced off together to see him. With early morning, they knew Father must be in the dining room getting breakfast. Spotting him at the table they rushed over a chorus of "Good morning Father."

"Ah, I see BOTH of my daughters are doing well this morning. Zrelle it looks like your transformation went well. How do you feel?"

She was smiling big, her new fangs glinting in the light. "I feel amazing Father! My body is so strong and light like I could do anything. I never knew this is what it was like not to be human. I was always proud of my humanity and never would have chosen to change if I could live. I don't regret changing to stay alive and I wanna do my best to master my new form. And I'm so glad to have a father again. I was so little when he died that's it's hard to remember him. Thank you."

Father smiled nodding. "That's good to hear Zrelle. I was planning on arranging a tutor to teach you how to handle your new powers and swordplay. It's important to be able to defend yourself and your sister as my first born. Now that your miko powers and the youkai I gave you have mixed you must master your new magic. Try it out. Imagine it fluttering around your fingers."

Zrelle concentrated on her hand, reaching for her magic as she used to call her miko powers. Deep Indigo sparks formed around her fingers appearing blue one second then purple the next. She laughed at the pretty display very pleased with her new ability.

"Very well done Zrelle. We will begin teaching you spells immediately. Now let's enjoy our breakfast. I have a feeling that Kratos won't be joining us today. He's still steaming about the Blood Rights but he'll have to get over it soon enough. After all, you are now my heir, unless the opportunity comes and you wish to go back to your own time but you will always remain my daughter."

Once they were finished with breakfast there was a knock on the door. At Father's response, it opened and a woman and young man came in. Both were very striking especially the woman's fiery red hair and blue eyes. A silver dragon perched on her shoulder, tail wrapped around her neck. The male had dirty blonde hair and honey brown eyes, close to the gold eyes she used to know, a burnt orange dragon riding on him.

"Zrelle this is Miranna. She'll be teaching you how to control your new body and powers. And the young man behind her is Te'vaske. He is the son of my late friend and like family. He acts as Korahe's bodyguard and will be yours as well until you can protect yourself." Father held up a piece of sausage and she jumped as a slim purple head appeared out of his hair to take it from his fingers. Catching her stare he said, "Ah I haven't introduced you to my Bonded Trevek."

"But Father I don't understand. The dragon I saw when I got here was much bigger than that. Why the size difference?"

"While we are descended and evolved from humanoid and Daiyoukai, more animal like youkai survived as they were but in smaller forms. Most of them died out from the Remnants hunting for something to kill. But some like wolves and dragons survived sheltered within our cities. They are still intelligent and can mind speak, but are unable to become their true forms. But by bonding with another youkai like us, dragons are able to share energy with their Bonded and back to manifest enough energy to transform. That is why we have dragon rider classes. Together we have survived against all odds." The silver on Miranna's shoulder chirped at Trevek and they both took off from their Bonded's shoulders to chase each other through the air.

"Now then, with your power you should Bond to a dragon easily and your old enough already. There's still some time before Korahe is of age. I think it's time to introduce you to see if there's a match. Korahe would you like to show your sister to the Dragon's Den?"

"Yes of course! Come on Zrelle lets' go!" Dragging her out of the room with Te'vaske following behind, they went down several hallways before coming to a large door with dragons carved into the surface. Pushing the doors open, they saw several piles of grass and twigs with eggs scattered throughout. Overhead dragons soared and played chasing each other through the air. Zrelle watched the beautiful dragons fly the different colors shining in the early morning light coming from the windows. "Okay, sis ready? Just walk out to the middle of the room and let your aura loose. You still know how to do that from being a miko right?" She nodded yes. "Alright good just do that and if your bonded is here they'll come to you."

She did as instructed, walking out into the room till the dragons were flying directly overhead. She let her aura loose while watching them. The dragons reacted to her power, scattering overhead and flying erratically instead of playing. Her heart sunk. If they were all scared of her power would any of them want to Bond with her? Just as she was about to give up she saw a blue dragon descend through the mass of swirling scales. Stretching out her arm, the dragon landed delicately, tail wrapping gently around her arm. The dragon's scales were a vibrant blue and its eyes sparkled like sapphires. As she stared into the dragon's eyes she felt something brush her aura and she reached her magic out, indigo sparkling in the air between them. There was something like a click and she knew the Bond had formed.

 _'Hello, Zrelle. I am K'shurei. You may call me Rei for short.'_ A huge smile broke her face as the dragon crawled onto her shoulder, weaving through her hair.

"Hi, K'shurei it's wonderful to meet you. Thank you for choosing me. I'm still new to all this but I promise to do my best." She ran back to show her sister her new friend.

Later that day they both had a sword and martial arts lesson with Miranna and after a break, they had a magic lesson, Te'vaske watching from the sidelines. So her days went on learning how to fight and protect herself and how to control her magic and perform spells. She missed her friends and old life dearly but found them fading to the back of her mind as the days went by. Before she knew it 2 years had gone by, and Miranna declared he trained and continued working with Korache while she spar with Te'vaske and approved to fight with the dragon riders. 6 years after her arrival she was declared the best fighter in the kingdom, which didn't sit well with her Uncle, who currently held that title.

When he challenged her to a duel, her father immediately said no, but after some convincing and straight up begging, he allowed the fight. While it was a close match, Zrelle came out on top to Kratos' fury. He stormed out of the castle after trying to attack her Father for allowing her to stay instead of letting her die or become a Remnant, just barely escaping punishment. Princess Zrelle was now the Ja'er Seka, second only to her father the Ja'er Seka, and the new defender of the kingdom. Fully embracing her new life, all thoughts of returning to her time vanished. She had training with her father to learn to rule and tutor her on their history.

Dr. Iyasu did continue to work on Project Terminus a couple times a decade, slowly coming closer to making the technology work as the world continued to fall apart around them.

Flying turned out to be her greatest joy, and the 1st time she and Rei were able to transform her Father held a feast to celebrate their achievement. Within the year they had become master riders, Alpha among her dragon class and at every opportunity they would sneak out of the castle to go soaring over the dry plains, taking out any Remnants they happened to see.

It was on one such flight that Zrelle came across a large wolf fighting the largest horde of Remnants she had seen. According to Father's lessons, very few land animals existed on the plains and the last of the wolf youkai were one of them, choosing to live in the wild after losing their human form, although none had been seen in the last 20 years. The wolf had it's back to one of the few shallow hills that existed on the plains as it tore apart everything that came near it but as they got closer it was obvious that it had already been badly injured.

Just as the wolf took another hit Rei got in range and let loose a loud roar as she coated the outer edge of the horde in molten fire. The group panicked and broke apart trying to run from the dragon displaying the only intelligence they possessed. Zrelle and Rei circled the wolf roasting every Remnant they could while protecting the injured wolf youkai. Finally, the last one in sight was dead and they landed to see if they could save the wolf.

Heart heavy, Zrelle knew it was doomed when they saw the extent of the wounds. "I'm sorry brave friend, I wish I could have arrived sooner to save you." After a shallow nod, she reached forward to stroke the wolf's muzzle.

 _'Do not grieve for me Rider, I fought a glorious battle, one I knew I could not win. Unfortunately, escape was not an option. You have done me a great favor this day, but as my last request I would as you for another.'_

"Of course, anything." The wolf laid down and gave a yip and from within the small hill behind it, a group of small furry bodies rushed out of a hidden hole. 5 tiny wolf youkai pups nuzzled their mother whining in distress.

 _'I then charge you with the care and protection of my pups. My mate and I scoured the land for many years with no success before he was killed by a Remnant horde. These pups are the last of our kind. They must be kept safe at all costs.'_

Bowing to the wolf, Zrelle slashed her palm with her claws before bringing them to the wolf's side and pressing it against a bloody wound and speaking the formal vow. "Honored Sister, upon my blood I swear I will raise and protect your pups, for as long as the world still turns."

 _'For as long as the world still turns. Thank you. My time draws near and I do not wish my pups to see my end. Please take them and leave so I may pass with peace in my heart.'_

Focusing her mind, Zrelle waved her hand spelling a large backpack into being for the pups to ride in, then blew indigo sparks over them to activate a sleep spell. She laid them gently into the bag before strapping it carefully to her back. Bowing once more to the dying wolf, she swung up into Rei's saddle and they took off to the castle.

When she found her father and told him of the wolf youkai's dead his face fell. But when she pulled the bag open and showed him the pups, telling him of her oath he looked like he would faint.

"You did well daughter I am so proud of you. With our help, the wolf race will survive. We can only hope that somewhere in the world exist more. Until then we shall raise and protect them."

The pups grew quickly and it wasn't long before they didn't need to protect them and decided that they instead would guard the royal family. The two lighter gray wolves were called Kadi and Shadi, fraternal twins, and became attached to the king much to his delight. The two dark gray wolves were Torvi and Leki, a male and female, and Torvi stayed with Te'vaske while Leki chose Korahe. The only black pup grew to be the biggest and alpha of the pack and became Zrelle's companion and was called Xertes.

With Vertas to guide them as a father and king, Zrelle, Korahe, and Te'vaske became close friends and got into no end of trouble together. To Zrelle is was the happiest time of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just this story!

There is gonna seem like some conflicting information her with the timelines but NO it is not a typo. It will be explained just be patient. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Te! You're not even trying!" The dark-haired beauty called from ahead, laughing as her blue dragon pulled in her wings as she dived. "Whooo hoo yeah!" The air rushing past her ears was deafening, the G forces trying to pull her from the saddle. She loved the hell out of it. Snapping open her wings, the dragon pulled sharply up looping around towards the one following it.

Orange scales flashed as they whipped past, Zrelle blowing a kiss to Te'vaske as he attempted to turn and follow her. No matter that his dragon Sereff was a Strike Class dragon and the fastest of all the dragon legions, he never managed to catch her K'shurei, an Assault Class, belonging to the strongest and largest class. She still couldn't believe that full grown, Rei was now the length of a football field from her time. Sometimes she was grateful that dragons had smaller form, otherwise, she had no idea where they would put them all. "Alright slow poke let's head back, the way the sky looks we'll have a storm soon."

Gone was the woman who existed before called Kagome. She had completely embraced her new life, all but forgetting the old one and the memories of the people and places that went with it. She was Zrelle, Ja'er Seka, second only to her father the king and the jewel of Sadast Elan. She lived as though she had been born here, defending her kingdom with pride and power.

However, the Earth's health had only gotten worse over time, the weather turning violent and the magnetic field failing, causing solar winds and radiation to leak through and burn parts of the continent. The sky had only grown darker and darker, now always a blood red hue no matter what time of day it was. The earthquakes that plagued them the last 20 years were becoming disastrous. Parts of the castle had been reduced to rubble and many of the houses in the city were gone. After the earthquake there would be a surge of Remnants attacking the castle walls, looking for an opening.

So far they had been lucky and the wall was undamaged. Overall moral was down everyone wondering when the end was coming. Turning her face to Te'vaske, his wide eyes proved that he could feel it too. A low thrum sounded through the air power rippling like the surface of a pond. As the noise grew louder huge cracks in the ground formed, racing towards the castle walls. Lightning struck the sky as the cracks ran up the walls making huge chunks fall away. More lightning struck as the sky grew dark.

Zrelle could only watch in horror as several tornados formed across the plains and the closest ones tearing into the castle as the ground continued to quake. 'My God. It's the end of the world. Our people won't survive the day.' Wings pumping frantically they fought the vicious winds trying to reach the castle, hoping their family would be okay. Faint howls in the distance announced a huge horde of Remnants approaching, drawn to the chaos and promise of fresh meat. With the castle walls destroyed no one would be safe. After 2 hours they finally managed to make it back, heading to the only safe place to land. A small open courtyard below them, Zrelle and Te'vaske jumped from the dragon's back landing in a crouch on the ground. The dragons shrunk and glided down to their Bonded's shoulders as they hurried into the keep interior.

Quiet and emptiness reigned down every hall as they ran onwards not finding anybody. As a last resort, they headed to the deepest chambers of the castle where Dr. Iyasu had relocated his lab. It was the most fortified place in the castle because of the powerful energy used in the experiments. With the state of the world lately, Iyasu had even made a survival bunker in the back of the lab in one of the storerooms with enough water and food to last the royal family, Miranna, Te'vaske, all the wolves and dragons, and himself for a month.

That was exactly who they found in the lab after the huge vault door swung open, minus Uncle Kratos who had not been seen since his defeat and loss of the title of Ja'er Seka. Zrelle ran to her father and sister, hugging them tightly thankful that they were alive.

"How bad is it Father? The damage outside looks awful the Remnants are loose all over the city and the castle is abandoned."

"It's our worst fear, my daughter. Sebast Elan has fallen. Hundreds were killed when the walls fell and hundreds more in the tornados and to the Remnants. We had to withdraw here before we were overrun." Even this deep underground they could still feel the slight shakes from the quakes affecting the surface. "Dr. Iyasu it's time. This is the end of the world we have no other choice but to use Project Terminus."

Zrelle turned shocked eyes on her father saying, "Terminus? The energy tunnel that brought me here? You got it to work?"

Iyasu nodded checking different computer screens. "The tunnel works now but we've only managed to connect it on our side to the point you were pulled from. Edo 1505. We've managed full connections for a few seconds, not wanting to destabilize the structure as we tweaked it. It's finally ready to send people and objects through. We can escape this apocalypse."

She didn't know what to feel in that moment. Happy because her family would be safe? Sad that she was leaving this world behind? Nervous about being back in the Warring States era where her old friends and enemies lived?

"Zrelle. It has been decided that you will go through first. You can secure the area and find a safe place to go and any potential allies you think we'll need. I know it has been awhile since you've been there but we want to make sure this goes smoothly and give you time to re-familiarize with the land. We will re-open the Singularity in one week's time and at your signal, we'll come."

Although she didn't want to leave her family and friends behind she knew this was the best option. She ran to say goodbye, promising to see them soon, giving a reassuring pat to Xertes, knowing how upset he was that he wasn't coming with her. Dr. Iyasu began booting up the equipment while she checked that she had everything she needed to be by herself for a week. Adjusting the straps on her swords and tightening her gauntlets, she decided she was as ready as she was gonna get. With a firm nod to Iyasu, he threw the final switch.

"Now Princess, close your eyes and wish your hardest to return from the place you came. Slowly release your aura while you wish." Following his instructions, she felt the pulse of energy signaling the tunnel's formation. When she opened her eyes she could see through the tunnel there was blue sky. It had worked. With one last look at her family, she rested her hand on her dragon and stepped into the tunnel. Reaching the end she waved behind her as the light flashed and they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the full moon had just started to rise over the trees, Inuyasha's head shot up at the sonic boom split the air. He knew that sound. And there was the same pulse of energy. It was coming from the clearing where Kagome vanished. They had all been so mad when she was first taken, knowing they couldn't do anything about it. They tried to hunt for jewel shards to take their mind off her missing presence but it didn't help. The lucky few they found were stumbled upon with dumb luck and Miroku had the task of purifying the shards, which was much harder for him and took a week of work. They had started to wonder if she would every return.

"It's her guys I thnk she's back!"

Miroku frowned, " Are you sure Inuyasha that energy wave was much more powerful than whatever took Kagome. She has been missing for six months and we've found no trace. Even Kagura said Naraku doesn't have her. It may be something completely different."

"I'm sure it's the same. The power wave has the same aura as the one where she disappeared.

He sighed but nodded, "Very well. Let us hurry then and investigate. With the amount of power in that wave, all the lesser forest youkai in the area will be headed this way."

The group took off towards the source, hoping they would find their lost friend.

.

.

.

In the forest not too far away was a quiet meadow like clearing. A bright light appeared forming a swirling green vortex. A woman came from the light and taking one last look behind her, stepped further into the clearing, the light disappeared. Immediately a howl sounded behind her, several lower class forest youkai bursting from the trees. Snarling, the lunged for her, claws extended.

"Give. Power. Now." was all the most intelligent could say. Staring calmly at them she slowly raised her hand, indigo sparks dancing around her fingers as her claws slashed the air in front of her. Claw marks made of her magic flew through the air and tore at the youkai, sparks flashing around them as they died screaming. Turning, she attacked again, the power destroying another group behind her. 5 more attacks and they were all dead smoldering piles of flesh. She observed her surroundings curiously as she brushed a bit of ash and blood from her arm. Straightening. she unfurled her aura. learning about the area around her. Sensing something else coming towards her, she turned to face the new threat.

.

.

.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango burst into the clearing searching for Kagome. Inuyasha breathed deep hoping to catch her scent. His eyes widened as he caught the smell of vanilla, Kagome's scent, but only a faint trace. The smell of lilies and raspberries almost overpowered it. Opening his eyes, he saw a dark haired woman that looked like a youkai, dressed in leather armor. It was light brown bustier and skirt cut in strips covered round blue pieces that looked like scales almost to her knees. The scales covered the top piece and went over her shoulders and down a leather shoulder guard. On her feet, she wore knee length leather boots and had 2 katanas strapped across her back that peeked out from under her thick blue-black hair. Around her neck was a beautiful thick chain of the same scales as her armor. As he studied her face, he realized it had the same heart shape, the nose and eyes were the same. But instead of the brown eyes he expected, he was met with piercing green and though her ears were round like humans they were pointed at the top.

Stepping closer carefully, Inuyasha stopped at a sudden hissing sound. What he thought was a necklace was actually the tail of a dragon perched on the female's shoulder hiding behind her hair. She began stroking it and talking to it in an unfamiliar language.

He didn't know what to think. She looked so much like Kagome but it couldn't be her, could it? But still that faint trace of vanilla nagged at him and he couldn't put it out of his mind. "Who are you?" Although he tried to soften it, the question came out in his usual brash manner.

"Inuyasha, I think that is Kagome. I know she looks different but her aura is just too similar. I've never met anyone that gives off the same feeling as she does. It's got got be her. But why is she a youkai? Her power feels so alien."

Turning back towards her, he once again focused on that trace of vanilla. He felt a shock go through him as his inner beast rumbled in recognition. "Kagome!" He rushed forward to his long lost friend. He had to apologize, he had to make things right for how he treated her. It wasn't her fault Kikyo had died he had just been too blinded by pain to see it.

He was a hair's breadth from touching her arm when the cold bite of steel at his neck made him freeze. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, trying to figure out why she had pulled her sword on him, or even when she'd done it. He hadn't even seen her move!

Zrelle watched the newcomers, 2 humans, and a hanyou by their scents. They didn't seem dangerous but she was wary of the humans who so resembled the Remnats of her home. The language they spoke was foreign but familiar, as if from a forgotten dream. It was the hanyou who dared to move closer, Rei showing herself from within her hair and hissing a warning at him.

"Calm yourself Rei. We do not know if they mean any harm. And we are supposed to search for allies. Though I was taken through the Singularity from here, it has been so long that I remember almost nothing about it or it's people. Father would say I embraced our world too well." Her wry smile was sad, missing him.

Her attention was refocused on the strangers as one of them yelled something then ran towards her. 'Hmm, perhaps not allies after all.' Her katana met her neck before he could attack and she smirked.

"You would do well to learn that attacking me is a death sentence hanyou." Lifting her leg she planted a foot on his chest and kicked him back across the clearing to his companions. She wondered if the humans would attack her next.

A slight shiver went down her spine and she turned to the left, a growl coming from her lips as a very powerful aura came through the trees. It was a youkai male who stared intensely at her, cold eyes seeming to miss nothing. She tamped down the excitement she felt as her blood began to sing. 'A worthy foe. We must fight him. This one will test our sword greatly.'

She let her power seep into her aura, pressing down on the other beings in the area. His aura responded immediately power rising to meet hers then surpassing it, forcing her to up the level as well. A deadly grin played about her lips for it bad been far too long before she had faced someone so closely matched in power. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

.  
He decided he was having a bad fucking day. First Kagome is returned to them, looking strange but still. But instead of being happy to see him she put a damn sword to his throat! Then to top it all off that bastard just had to show up.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" He stayed watching the woman.

"This one detected a wave of energy from this location similar to the last. This one came to investigate."

"Well it's just Kagome coming back from wherever she went she just looks a little different. There, mystery solved so why don't you get lost." Sesshomaru actually turned to look at him then, contempt in his gaze.

"This one knows that the female is the miko you lost half-breed. But she is also not. A little different is an understatement. Even your pitiful senses should tell you she is no longer a miko or human."

Realizing he was right, worry clouded his gaze. Just what had happened to her in the last six months? She hadn't looked away from the bastard since he'd come and she kept SMILING at him in a weird way like she was just itching to fight him.

She seemed annoyed that the object of her attention was no longer looking back and slid her sword into the sheath on her back. Again she spoke but no one could understand her. After a minute she seemed to get that fact and brought her wrist up. Strange light flared to life across the surface of her gauntlet. What the hell was that?

'Of course, they don't know what I'm saying. They probably speak one of the ancient languages Iyasus' always going on about.' She brought her arm up and activated the screen on her Guard. It looked like armor and it was, but it was embedded with millions of nano receivers making it a high tech piece of personal help equipment. It could do almost anything even function as a communications device but usually only for non-magic users since it had a range limit.

Checking the display she noticed Iyasu had succeeded in sending her back to Edo, Japan in 1505. The info stated that ancient Japanese was spoken here so she selected that setting on the translation app. Calling to mind all the political training her father had drilled into her, she took a calming breath and spoke.

"Who speaks for you?"  
All except the youkai male jumped at hearing their own language.

Inuyasha recovered first saying, "Kagome! What the hell happened to you? Where have you been? Why the fuck did you attack me?"

She studied him before repeating, "Who speaks for you?"

"Wench I'm speaking to you now why won't you answer me? We've been looking everywhere for you for six months and now you won't even talk to me?"

Ever the diplomat Miroku stepped in, "Inuyasha please we don't know what she's been through. Kagome we have been very worried about you. Are you alright?" Like with Inuyasha, the woman before them didn't respond.

"Cease your foolish questions. This one believes she is asking who is the leader here." Finally, a response as she nodded yes to Sesshomaru's words. "I am Alpha here I speak for all."

Inuyasha snarled. "The hell you do Kagome is my pack it should be me!"

"Silence hanyou! This one is more powerful and therefore Alpha. Do you wish to challenge me?" He grumbled under his breath but shook his head no. Finding out what happened to Kagome was more important than arguing with the bastard. "This one's name is Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands. Who are you?"

"I am Ja'er Seka of Seđast Élan. I speak for the Ja'er Sete."

"This one is unfamiliar with those terms."

She smiled, "I am not surprised we are in Japan in 1508 and the kingdom Sađast Élan does not exist here yet. I arrived through the Singularity from the future in the year 4108."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The poor gang is so confused! More explained in the next chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just this story!

Ok another chapter! Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is impossible. One cannot time travel it does not exist."

"Ha just goes to show you don't know everything huh bastard? Kagome isn't even from here she's from 500 years in the future." Sesshomaru's face tightened slightly in anger and his eyes glittered dangerously.

Before he could reply, a sonic boom almost deafened them. In the air behind the woman, green energy flared against the edge of the treetops forming a curtain in the air 400 feet wide. The light surged together into a whirlpool after a moment and the vortex it formed was massive. Waves of energy pulsed through the air as the tunnel formed. Smoke and ash surged through the opening as huge stone pillars rained from the sky. Explosions and screams could be heard from it and Zrelle's heart raced in fear. The Remnants must be attacking again but what had happened to her family? She drew her sword ready for the worst, not caring when the hanyou and humans approached her side reading themselves for battle.

The smell of blood flooded the clearing and through the smoke, figures dropped from the hole. Blood-curling howls were the only warning as huge wolves burst from the smoke. They moved like lightening headed straight for Zrelle. The hanyou let loose a shout raising his swords as one of the humans threw a giant boomerang. The wolves dodged easily, snarling as they circled Zrelle, coming to a stop between her and the others.

Inuyasha pulled back his sword knowing he couldn't attack now without hitting Kagome. He was about to leap and attack with his claws with a shout made him stop.

"Zrelle thank God we found you!"  
All eyes drew to 1 of the wolves and saw a woman perched on it's back, looking like a child in comparison to the size of her ride. She wore armor like Zrelle with green scales on it on fawn colored leather. There was another rider, a man on the back of the wolf next to her who wore dark orange scales on his deep brown leather armor.

"Korahé? What happened? Why are you here I thought you Iyasu said he would open the Singularity in a week. I've only been here an hour."

Korahé slid from the wolf's back dropping gracefully to the ground and the man followed. He spoke first, "Z, it has been a week. We tried gathering up survivors into the castle but there weren't more than a couple hundred. We fought off the Remnants in the city with Miranna and the Ja'er Sete and got to work on fortifying what was left of the castle. Everyone had finally relaxed when today at dawn, the Remnants attacked again. More than I've ever seen Z, it must have been every Remnant in the country. They broke through and killed all the survivors. But that wasn't the worst part."

Korahé's took a sobbing breath and cut in, "Zrelle, the Remnant attack wasn't random. They were lured there by our uncle Kratos. He wanted revenge and fought Father, and then he...he..he killed him! Father is dead!"

"No...no that's impossible Father can't be dead! He's stronger than Kratos!"

"It was Miranna. She came to Ja'er Sete's aid but Kratos injured her, knocking her from Soratay and into a group of Remnants. They were on her in seconds and when Ja'er Sete dived to save her, Kratos ran his sword through his back. The shock made Trevek loose his form and they fell to the same fate as Miranna. We ran back to tell Iyasu and he activated the Singularity with more power that ever before so it would be bigger and stay open longer." They all glanced at the still open portal.

"We planned to bring the refugees through " Te'vaske pulled something from the pack on his back. It was a brilliant silver circlet with a diamond shaped piece in the middle on which an ornate sun as carved. "When Ja'er Sete saw Kratos, he gave me this for safe keeping. He knew that Kratos would stop at nothing to kill him." He stepped forward placing the circlet on her head, the sun resting above her brows.  
"As entrusted by Vetras Aurellia in the event of his death, you are crowned Zrelle Aurellia, Ja'er Sete of Sađast Élan."

It was all she could do to hold in the tears. She knew what was next and turned to her sister. "Korahé Aurellia, as the Ja'er Sete I pronounce you Ja'er Seka." Korahé bowed to her before hugging her fiercely.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this touching?" Slowly clapping, a man stood at the edge of the portal glaring down at them, eyes narrowing when they focused on Zrelle. Moonlight gleamed off of familiar black scales on his red armor. "That's MY crown your wearing you human filth. I should have fed you to the Remnants."

"Kratos you bastard! I shall avenge Father when I spill all of your blood!" With a fierce cry, she drew her sword and launched herself up at him, Kratos meeting her mid-way. Their swords clashed, indigo and red lighting up each of them as they called up magic. Zrelle jumped back as she slashed her claws at him, the indigo marks breaking against a red shield. Kratos vanished in a cloud of sparks reappearing behind her as she blocked his blade. Kicking out, her foot missed when he teleported again across the clearing, suddenly ducking when Zrelle appeared behind him in her own flash of sparks swinging her sword neck high.

"Try your tricks all you want you miserable coward! I'm just as good at transport spells as you are and I defeated you for Ja'er Seka a long time ago and I've only gotten better."

Kratos roared angrily before swing his sword wildly at her. Zrelle blocked and managed to punch him in the face with her other hand before knocking his sword completely out of his hands. Putting her sword at his throat she said, "Any last words you murderous traitor?"

Instead of looking scared Kratos laughed. "Your father screamed horribly as the Remnants tore him apart." An intensely bright light came from his hand and Zrelle blinked fiercely, trying to clear the Blinding spell from her eyes, hissing from where he clawed her arm while she couldn't see.

"Better luck next time little Queen. You'll have to catch me if you want to avenge your dear daddy." Kratos' voice came from by the portal where his transport spell had dropped him. Turning to face him, her answer was full of hate as ran her hand across the blood on her arm.

"Kratos, I swear by my blood that I will kill you. Your life belongs to me, for as long as the world still turns."

"You think your oath scares me? I will kill you just like your father and start a new Sađast Élan here in this time. My rule will cover the globe and humans will finally be where they belong, under my boot." He laughed like a madman smiling cruelly.

"That will never happen!" Rushing forward she fired a concentrated burst of magic from her hands missing as he disappeared into red sparks. His laughter echoed in the silence but he was nowhere to be seen. She was as good as transport spells as he was, but couldn't do the same distance he could. He was 100 miles away by now.

"What the fuck just happened?" Inuyasha seemed extremely agitated. Everything was wrong here this wasn't the Kagome he knew and now there was another enemy. Sesshomaru approached the angry Zrelle, her fists clenched so tight her claws drew blood.

"Ja'er Sete. This Sesshomaru requires clarification. Your kingdom is destroyed, your father dead, and your uncle the cause who wishes to rebuild as the ruler. How much damage can one man cause? What are Remnants?"

As if in answer to his question, a screeching sound came from the still open portal as hundreds of Remnants poured from it. They scattered in every direction, some heading for the group teeth flashing.

"Those are Remnants. Humans, don't let them bite you. We have to kill them all!" Sword swinging she cut through the closest ones and dashed forward Korahé and Te'vaske behind her. They spun back to back in a graceful circle of death, striking down every Remnant in reach of their swords.

Watching for a moment Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku joined the fray as they continued to come through the vortex. Sango's boomerang cut a path through the horde as Sesshomaru attacked a different side with his youkai whip. Inuyasha jumped around hacking them apart, Miroku swinging his staff. Deciding his Wind Tunnel would help he planted his feet preparing for the force of it. Aiming at another group he unleashed the binding. Remnants started being dragged towards him but just before they were sucked in a fish came flying out of nowhere forcing his hand upward as a sword cut through the Remnants he tried to get. Zrelle's angry face was above him.

"Stupid human! Do you know what that would have done to you? These things are like nothing you've ever fought before. They would poison you!"

She jumped away just as gnashing teeth closed where her arm had been before cutting the creature apart in one stroke. Light flashed again in the dark, the Singularity flickering as Remnants continued to spill from it. Some of the more intelligent turned and ran into the trees as they felt the power start to fade. More flashes from the portal before it closed completely, cutting the unfortunate few Remnants crossing at the time into various chunks. They finished off the rest of the ones fighting them before walking towards where the portal had been stabbing and killing the Remnants in parts that still lived. Some of them she recognized as people from the castle. Although it was harder to infect youkai than pure humans it was still possible because of their mixed heritage. And with as many bites and missing chunks she saw, the change would've been inevitable.

It was closer to the portal she found the only body still whole except for various bites. Her heart clenched as she recognized the face. Dr. Iyasu laid in front of her, body shaking and contorting as the infection spread through his system. But the familiar light in his eyes told her he hadn't succumbed yet. "Doctor, I'm so sorry. I wasn't there to defend you or Father." He raised a shaking hand to her arm, patting it awkwardly as it shook.

"It's not your fault child. This old dog lived a long life. I would've been a danger here with all my knowledge of the past. I owe you an apology, my dear. I thought that when we finally got the Singularity working again that your life here would have been gone but after you left I studied the data from the mouth of the portal. The molecules there were moving much slower than on our side of the tunnel. With the sun shrinking slightly every year even as it puts off more energy and the universe still expanding from the Big Bang that the Earth is much farther away from the Sun than it is here making time move faster. If my calculations are correct, the 100 years you spent with us, you were only gone from this time for a little over 6 months. A week ago you came here but to you, it must have only been about an hour. The possibilities are astounding."

Zrelle smiled sadly as she gently shook her head. "Doctor, how is it that even as you lay dying before me, you're still managing to teach me a lesson? Rest your brain for once old man."

He chuckled even as a stronger spasm wracked his body. "You've known me a long time child. It's impossible to turn it off." He glanced behind her at the humans, youkai, and hanyou. "You have found allies? A full youkai even?" She nodded. "Good. I hate to burden you but I must leave this mess in your hands. Kratos is mad and wants to use the Remnants he brought through to infect all the humans before the youkai apocalypse comes about. Our world would be saved but so many would die. He wants to completely wipe out the humans and rule over the youkai. The fool isn't strong enough alone the youkai won't follow him but his mind is too warped to see that. You must hunt down all the Remnants that came through to foil his plans." He gave a gasping cough as blood spurted from his mouth. "Please my Queen. I am tired and would like to meet my end while I'm still me. I will tell your Father that the future is safe in your hands."

Tears pricked her eyes as she drew her knife from her boot, and positioned it over his heart. "Goodbye, my friend. You were the best teacher I could have asked for." At his answering smile, she quickly pushed down driving the knife through his chest. His eyes closed as he exhaled his last, freed from the burning pain of the infection. Steeling herself, she turned back to the waiting group head held high.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I trust you understand the situation?"

"Hn. We must stop this Kratos and destroy his forces before the humans are all killed or infected."

Inuyasha scoffed, "What the hell do you care you hate humans!"

Sesshomaru leveled him with a look. "I do not hate humans hanyou, they are just weak creatures that are beneath me. I do not hate the beasts that roam the land. But there are humans under that protection of the West and I would not be doing my duty if I allowed them to be killed." He looked back at Zrelle. "You propose an alliance?"

She bowed her head slightly. "Yes, we shall join your pack and mine and share the role of Alpha. I expect all pack members to cooperate. Let's find a camp and begin hunting at dawn. I smell water nearby." She turned and headed through the trees, Sesshomaru just behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Miroku let out a long sigh.

"Well Inuyasha, it seems we are now under your brother's command, we have another enemy along with Naraku, and the human race is in peril, not to mention the end of life as we know it. Oh, and you can't make things right with Kagome because she doesn't recognize us."

Sango nodded strapping her boomerang into place on her back. "Yeah, that about sums it up." They walked together into the trees, Inuyasha staring after that before scoffing and following.

"Damn wench is a trouble magnet no matter who she is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, that was intense! It's my first real fight scene so let me know how I did! This should explain most of the confusion with the timelines. Yes I realize I am stretching the science behind it some but it is just as a story after all it's fiction just for enjoyment purposes.


End file.
